Animal-actuated valve devices connected to a source of water for supplying such water to animals are well known and widely used. The animal-actuated or drinking valves are connected to the water supply by pipes which are part of a substantially permanent installation. Accordingly, the cages for the animals must be located in substantially precise positions relative to the water supply system, which is not always desirable. In other designs, the containers for storing the water are irregularly shaped so that they cannot easily be set on the ground without tipping over. Another deficiency in these designs is that the valve is set on the ground in the dirt or animal excrement. This is not sanitary and can lead to illnesses.